<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by Okumen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773478">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen'>Okumen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Come Shot, Excessive Come, Kinda Kinky, Lukas is Hung Like A Horse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, awkward kinky talk, consent is important, no seriously Lukas is HUNG AF, verbal description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas doesn't want to be seen. Luthier wants to see. Python wants them both to experience the other. They want it too. So they compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lukas/Python (Fire Emblem), Lukas/Python/Ryuto | Luthier, Lukas/Ryuto | Luthier, Python/Ryuto | Luthier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isn't he pretty?" Python asks. Lukas, flustered to such a degree that his face nearly matches his hair in redness, nods quietly. Python elbows him, and Lukas stutters. "Y-yes, very," in response. Python crouches down, and he brushes a hand along a freckled thigh. It's bare to his touch, and the skin is warm against his palm. Luthier shivers and draws a deep breath. Turns his gaze downward, though he doesn't properly see Python and Lukas' faces for the thin cloth covering his eyes. Luthiers face deepens in colour, as if trying to compete with Lukas over who blushes the most, the prettiest. Python thinks that they're both pretty.</p><p>Lukas with hard muscles built from years of weapons-training, broad shoulders, scars from blades on his skin, hair cropped short, neck thick and hands big, cock bigger, like a stallions, so good to buck on until it is impossible to think or move at all. Luthier with the fine, thin limbs of a magic-bound warrior, scars like webs as an afterimage of casting great spells, hair cascading over his shoulders, slim fingers, warm cunt tasty with juices to wet his cheeks, small breasts with just the right perkiness.</p><p>"You come down here too, Lukas," Python gestures. Awkwardly and a little stilted, Lukas listens. His knee lightly bumps against Luthiers as he kneels in front of him, next to Python. "Sorry," he apologizes, though if it was simply for that of for the shiver that ran through Luthier, Python isn't sure. Luthier shakes his head slightly, a sign that he doesn't mind. "You wanna touch him, right?" Lukas sucks in a breath too fast, and it makes him cough. Python chuckles, while Luthier watches as best he can, head tilting slightly sideways. After a while, Lukas recomposure himself, though he swallows hard before he asks, "Can I?" of Luthier.</p><p>Luthier, quiet until that point, wets his lips before speaking, "Yes. I want you to touch me." The way his gaze is locked steadfastly on Lukas, there is no way that Lukas might believe that he means Python, instead of him. Python claps Lukas' back as encouragement. He gets up, and though Luthier doesn't move his head, he can tell that his gaze follows his movements until Python steps out of his sight. Lukas, though, can still easily see him, as Python moves behind Luthier. Not close enough to actually touch, but close enough for Luthier to feel his presence.</p><p>Lukas still hesitates. Not because he doesn't want to, because oh, Python can tell that he wants to, but because he is awkward with these things, unless they are familiar to him. And sharing is new, though the thought has been brewing for a while now.</p><p>Python has been fucked by Lukas for a long time now, not nearly for as long as they have known each other - Lukas isn't the type to tumble into bed with someone the first night they have met - but nearly. As for Luthier, Lukas has never fucked him, but Python has. Luthier isn't the type for sharing a bed instantly either, same as Lukas and unlike Python, but the night he came to them, he couldn't sleep, and Python, his watch just ending, had offered to release some of his tension, and had fucked him with his tongue and fingers until Luthier was too exhausted for his worry to keep him up any more.</p><p>Python remembers the first time that Lukas undressed for him. Lukas had insisted Python not look, embarrassed over being seen naked yet eager to share the contact, and Python had obliged by covering his eyes with the fabric he used to bind his breasts with. Then he had realized <i>why</i> Lukas insisted- being embarrassed by just how hung he was, was something Python had not seen before. Usually, the men he slept with loved to brag about how well-endowed they were, even if their cocks were normal-sized. People who tied their egos to their sexual prowess and parts were so fragile it was laughable. (An argument which had gotten Python in trouble more times than not but he wasn't changing his mind.) Anyway, the way Lukas was abashed about it was endearing and refreshing, and Python had no trouble humouring Lukas until he got used to the thought of Python seeing him completely without visual restraint.</p><p>It is a compromise, this time. Luthier wants to see, Lukas doesn't want to be seen. So Python had gone out of his way to find a perfect blindfold, that only clouded Luthiers vision, rather than completely blocked it. It still makes Lukas awkward, and Luthier tense, but when Luthier and Python tried it with that blindfold before, it had worked out really well, and Lukas is more used to be seen these days.</p><p>And seeing, he does all the time. Over and over, he takes in the sight of Luthier. The blindfold, dark against his skin and making his blush stand out even more. The spindling purple scars spread over his skin, one running just near one of his hard nipples. His hair cascading over his shoulder like liquid fire. The way his legs were parted almost shyly. The curly hair surrounding his twitching cunt. Luthier is a gorgeous picture, and Python knows the feeling of getting caught simply staring at him.</p><p>Finally Lukas draws another breath, deep to settle his nerves, and he reaches out. He touches Luthiers cheek, and it is a soft, gentle touch. Python knows the roughness of that palm, and knows the way Luthiers body reacts to the touch, leaning into it as it lingers, shivers running through his body as it drags downward. Python crouches down, Luthier tips his head back against his shoulder. His lips are parted, his breath shaky where it is near Pythons ear. Python slips his hands to just below Luthiers hips, where he’s not as sensitive. Just above, just within reach of Pythons thumbs, are some of the spots that make Luthier shiver like a leaf, but Python doesn’t touch them. The quiet rumble in his ear lets Python know that Luthier <i>knows</i> that Python is purposefully avoiding those spots; Python chuckles, and briefly kisses Luthiers neck.</p><p>Lukas’ hand has not yet passed Luthiers neck, so Pythons kiss presses near Lukas’ fingers, and Pythons skin brushes against Lukas’ as he pulls away. Lukas’ hand circles Luthiers neck, and judging by the way Luthier shiver and clenches his hands, Lukas is touching the line of his hair near his spine. The soft sound in Pythons ear is in response to an experimental grip tightening. Python aches, but he restrains himself, only his fingers pressing just a little deeper against Luthiers skin.</p><p>Lukas’s hand slides further down. It slides to one of Luthiers breasts, and it looks nearly tiny in Lukas’ big palm. Carefully, he brushes a thumb-pad over a rigid nipple. Luthier groans, the sound filling Pythons body with a near-irresistible urge to join in properly. He doesn’t. But his grip tightens even more, and apparently his nails dig into Luthiers skin, because he makes a keening noise disconnected from Lukas’ touches. Python lets up his grip, but only because he knows that he will end up tightening it again, and he doesn’t want to dig too deep.</p><p>Lukas has cupped both of Luthiers breasts, and rhythmically runs his fingers over his nipples. “Lukas,” Python calls, attracting Lukas’ attention, though not his hands, away from Luthiers small bust. “Trousers off,” he tells him. Lukas face reddens, and for a moment he sputters. His grip tightens a bit, and Luthier groans. Luthier likes when Python lightly tugs on his nipples with his teeth, so the feeling of Lukas’ hands tightening perhaps a little too much must feel interesting. Luthiers bust is considerably smaller than Pythons, and he doesn’t need and doesn’t bother to wrap them, so Lukas’ hands are more a sizeable fit on Python than on Luthier; just like Pythons hands fits perfectly around Luthiers breasts, Lukas’ fits on Pythons. So the feeling Luthier is experiencing in that moment, Python can’t entirely know. But the sound that Luthier makes.. Python doesn’t think he can manage to hold off much longer. If he doesn’t tough Luthier properly soon, or Lukas, he will touch himself.</p><p>A few heartbeats later, Lukas slips a little way back, so he can get up. Luthier watches him through the mist of the blindfold, until Python whispers in his ear and twists his head a bit. Python watches Lukas, the slow way he untangles himself from his clothes. “How’re you feeling, Luth?” Python asks. His gaze never shifts. Luthiers back presses against Pythons chest, tightly bound under his sweater. “I could be more comfortable.” Luthier brushes a finger against the fabric over his eyes, and as he lowers his hand, he brushes Pythons knuckles. “But I feel warm.” Python licks his lips, gaze shifting down. Luthier continues. “And tingly.” Python hums. “And wet?” Luthier huffs, but then he makes an acknowledging sound from the back of his nose. He can’t deny his bodily reactions, and the way his pubic hair and innermost thighs glisten, it’s fully visible even to Python.</p><p>And to Lukas, who has stopped to look down at them. There is a strain to the fabric of his underpants, and long and thick, Python can see the outline of Lukas’ cock. Python arches an eyebrow up at Lukas. And slowly, he drags a thumb over Luthiers skin, just near one of his hipbones. It draws out a moan, long and eager. Lukas’ cock twitches as best it can, and it’s Lukas who lets out a keening sound this time. He loosens the necessary buttons on his breeches, and wrestles them off. His cock bounces as it is released from its confines. Python feels his insides twitch at the memory of the whole thing, fully erect and perfectly angled, buried deep inside of him. Lukas is hardening, though not nearly at full size yet.</p><p>When Lukas finds his seat once more, his cock flops against Luthiers belly, and Luthier lets out a gasp. Python has warned him, but nothing beats experiencing the real thing. And it’s not even the whole package, sight lacking in impressions, it not being completely hard. But the hands that goes to it supply some imagery to the sensation of its weight. Despite being the one with his sight obscured, for a while, Luthier dominates the space they share.</p><p>Luthiers hands disappear toward the root of the cock, and by Lukas’ face, Python knows that Luthier has found his ball sack, that he’s fondling it with inquisitive hands. Luthier claims to have slept with people with cocks before, but he also has mentioned that it’s been a while. And people are very rarely as big as Lukas is. Lukas is shuddering, his hands have stopped, he bites his lip. Luthier shifts his body, using the support of Pythons body behind him and Lukas’ in front of him. He’s manoeuvring his body, and Lukas’, to have Lukas’ balls rub against Luthiers cunt.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Python calls past Luthier, toward Lukas. Lukas’ gaze flickers, he gasps, his chest heaves. He seems dazed. Like he’s about to come already. “Ask first.” Lukas nods, sputters, and somehow manages to croak out, “Can I cum on you,” with a face and neck turning deeper in shade than his hair. Luthiers hands still for a moment, Python can feel it in his shoulders. He seems about to move one hand from balls to cock, but Python shakes his head. Lukas <i>really</i> likes to have his balls played with, and doesn’t mind them being treated a bit roughly. There is a sound that somehow reminds Python of the sound of bird wings sailing through the air that comes from Luthier, who leans back against Python almost as if snuggling comfortably against his chest. “Yes, you can.” Python takes it to mean that Luthier might really want to be cummed on. Since that’s something that Python can’t do though, he doesn’t know exactly. “Py,” Luthiers voice calls for Python, who angles his face more toward Luthiers throat. “I want your touch,” Luthier raises a hand, “here,” and ghosts glistening fingers over his collarbones, and then, “and here,” downward, over his hip. There, he brushes wet lines against the back of Pythons hand. Python shudders. His nipples ache against the restricting fabric.</p><p>Luthiers hand disappears underneath Lukas’ cock once more. Python watches as his hands wander, one only the little bit to the most sensitive spots by Luthiers hip, the other further and up, to where a sensitive spot hides away on one side of Luthiers collarbone. Luthier shivers under Pythons touches. Lukas shivers under Luthiers.</p><p>Strained sounds emerge from Lukas. He’s really close, Python can tell. The way he murmurs under his breath, unintelligible words that don’t string a proper sentence together if they are actually heard. Thick cum spurts forth from Lukas’ cock. It spurts onto Luthiers chest, stains his face with sticky white smears. It reaches Pythons face too, wets his hair. It hits Lukas as well, as it comes like a slow but continuous eruption. It slowly trails cooling paths along skin and pools in every crack.</p><p>Luthiers lips are slightly parted, his hands are moving up the slippery pole that Lukas’ cock has become. Lukas is making noises so undignified and messy that Python feels his own body shudder, his cunt twitch and warmth take over for moments that causes him to tightly wrap his arms around Luthier. “Did you come too?” Python hears the shaky question near his ear, and he blinks a few times, to clear away the mist of orgasm and the cum that wants to clue his eyelashes together, and sees Luthiers swollen lips close by. “Yeah.” Python feels one of Lukas’ hands press to the back of his head, sees in the corner Lukas’ other hand tangle in Luthiers hair. Python is kissed, hard, at first, and he feels Lukas’ breath shake. Then calmly, as Lukas settles down. Python sees Lukas move to Luthier, hears him ask if it’s alright to kiss him, hears Luthier agree. Python watches as Lukas and Luthier kiss. They’re a mess, soaked in the excessive amount of cum that Lukas has spilt on them. Python feels the heat start to build in his body again, the tingling spread to his fingertips. As if his orgasm hasn’t soaked through his underdrawers already, he felt that he would get hit by another one.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Lukas asks of Luthier, who nods. “Very. But I don’t think I can take you right now, you’re so big.” Luthier doesn’t see the awkward expression on Lukas’ face, but Python does. Python reaches out to pat Lukas on the shoulder. Then Python turns to stroke Luthiers belly, which he can only do by slipping his hand between Luthiers body and Lukas’ cock. “We’ll get you some good stuff to stretch you real good before you get to try on Lukas’ cock.” Lukas blushed even worse at the comment, as if he had never heard Python be crude before. Luthier hums. “That sounds good,” he agrees.</p><p>“For now though,” Python turns a slow grin toward Lukas. “I’ve got another idea.” Lukas swallows hard. Luthier shifts with an inquisitive tilt to his head. Python shifts away a bit. He does so to be able to undress. Though he leaves his sweater and the slipping wrappings underneath, he undoes the drawstring to his undergarments. “Turn ‘round, Luth,” he says as he kicks away the breeches.</p><p>Python settles back down, this time chest to chest with Luthier, whose back is turned toward Lukas. “Heave-ho,” Python moves, arms tightly wrapped around Luthiers body as he tips over. Luthiers hair is touching Pythons shoulders, silky soft with cum stains in it. Python lays on his back, with Luthier on top of him. He can feel how Luthier is startled in the way Luthiers body tenses, then he feels him relax. Lukas looks in surprise at them. Python rearranges his and Luthiers legs. Luthiers legs are draped over Pythons, and when Python spreads his legs, he spreads Luthiers along with them. With their position, Luthiers and Pythons cunts press together. “Now,” Python starts, and he slides his hands down to rest on Luthiers rear. “Lukas, you can fuck me, and Luth, you can feel as he does it. Is what I’m thinking, I’m not sure it’ll work perfectly.” A strangled sound makes way into Pythons ear. Luthier shifts just slightly on top of him. He looks back as best he can at Lukas, and consents. “It sounds worth trying, at least.”</p><p>Lukas watches them again. His hard cock is twitching, and Python can see the bigger beads of cum stuck to it shake. “Can I?” Lukas asks, and there is such heavy want in his voice that Python nearly comes. He feels Luthier jolt on top of him. He too, then, was so turned on by the gravel in Lukas’ voice. “Come on, of course y’can,” Python chuckles. “Ram your big cock right deep into me.” The expression on Lukas’ face is worth the flustered attempt at reprimand that can’t quite make it past Lukas’ lips beyond a groaning, “Pyyyythonnn,” and Python chuckles. “He’s embarrassed,” Python tells Luthier, who smiles against Pythons shoulder, “Though his cock is perfect.” Lukas groans again, and slumps his head forward. A strange noise that even Python hasn’t heard yet comes out of Luthier; Lukas had leaned his forehead against Luthier, and his hair tickled his rear. Python and Lukas exchange a look, that they then turn toward Luthier. It was an incredibly cute sound, that one.</p><p>Lukas, the one within reach, shifts his head back down. He kisses Luthiers skin. That sound comes out of Luthier again. It’s Lukas’ bangs, they realise. They’re spread wider than Pythons bangs are, and they draw that cute noise out, when they touch certain spots. Python watches and listens as this new spot is explored by Lukas- Python is a little jealous that Lukas is the one to first draw it out, but he doesn’t really mind that much. He’ll explore it fully later. “Just..!” Luthier gasps. His body shakes, twitches, and Python basks in the sounds and sensations of Luthiers orgasm, more than he basks in his own. “I want to feel you fuck Python, Lukas-!”</p><p>There is something amazing in those words. The way Luthier just barely managed to get enough air for the words.</p><p>“And I want, to see him get fucked..!” Luthier presses on. Python thinks he just might orgasm just from the tone in Luthiers voice. Then he sees the look in his eyes as Lukas tugs at the dark fabric and it falls beside them. His eyes are glowing, nearly as they do just before a spell is discharged, but Python can’t feel any magic buzzing in Luthiers skin, the way it does when he collects mana from his pores.</p><p>Python does come. Lukas does as Python had said before, he rams right into him, and the shock of the sudden thrust going right up his belly, combined with Luthiers intense gaze locked on him, his voice still in his ears, Python comes. It’s his hardest orgasm yet, one accompanied by something near a shout.</p><p>“That was... Oh...” Python shakes his head, but it seems impossible to clear it. He wants... More of that. “Lukas, more.” Lukas’ hesitance can be felt, even before he asks, “Are you sure?” and Python hears that he is slurring just a bit. “Yeah, real sure, keep goin’. Luth, keep doin’ that..” Luthier blinked down at Python. “Do what?” Python swallowed. He felt Lukas’ hands find his hips, firm and solid. “Look’t me. Talk.” Because it was still there, that <i>look</i>, that <i>tone</i>. “What should I talk about?” Lukas stroked his cock, and Python felt the head against his cunt. From the noise Luthier made, it probably brushed against his cunt as well. “What y’feel. Of him, of me.” Luthier, too, just as Lukas, just as Python, blush.</p><p>“I feel,” Luthier starts, hesitantly, “Lukas’ cockhead between us. I can feel your body heat. I can feel- oh!” Lukas is pushing forward, his head slowly spreading open Pythons cunt, wider and wider. This time it’s much slower, and Luthier comments, “I can feel Lukas’ cock against me, it slides steadily in- it’s so long...” Python chuckles, hoarse from his previous orgasm, “Thick like an extra leguh-!” Lukas rammed, hard and fast, with his extra leg to disrupt Pythons thought. He heard a startled noise from Luthier and the shiver in his voice as he tried to continue to narrate. “The base of his cock is against me, It’s so thick- and- and I can feel- you’re shaking, Py, he’s rocking you- And-” Lukas’ thrusts, firm in their rough power, pounded deep within Python. Against his good spots, almost as if they were pounding <i>through</i> them. As if they were trying to get out of him another way than the one they entered. “I can feel him- against my stomach,” Luthier gasped. Luthiers hands were on Pythons face. “How do you manage- Py, your face, so pretty.” Luthier stroked back Luthiers backs with jolting motions, he groaned fervently. “His cock is, rubbing against me in two places, it’s like he’s thrusting you right into me it’s, so good, you wear each other so well, you- oh!” From the shift in pressure, one point disappearing from Pythons waist to appear against his body, he could tell before Luthier panted out, “His hand is on my back, he’s pressing us together. Py, you are so close, Lukas please, more-”</p><p>They were impossibly close. The feeling of Lukas’ cock inside of him made Python bleary, and Luthier and Pythons bodies were pressed so tightly together it felt as though they might merge. Lukas had leaned over them, his weight adding to the sensation of being crushed together with the people Python loved most, a wonderful sensation of the pounding that went through him and into Luthier in waves of friction and motion. The voice that tried and failed to keep describing what was happening. Two sets of eyes turned Pythons direction, heavy with lust and blurry with pleasure. If he didn’t survive the orgasms that flooded his body, he would die the most blissful man having ever existed. If he survived them as they took over his entire being, he would be the most blissful that would ever exist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>